Bunny Love
by Onneouji
Summary: KanekixAyato Conjunto de Drabbles
1. 「BUNNY LOVE」

**Anime** : Tokyo Ghoul  
 **Pairing:** KanekixAyato  
 **Comentarios:** Me volví a enamorar de Daigo(Su voz es jodidamente orgasmica). En fin, no hay nada mejor que sus canciones para inspirarse a media noche.(Tenia ganas de escribir de ellos, es pequeño pero con mucho amor)  
 **Advertencia:** Ligero lime(muy leve, pero igual lo menciono)

* * *

 _Tu mirada fría y vacía me desnuda. Tus labios fríos y ásperos recorren mi piel con deseo. Siento tu hambre, tu desesperación. Ejerces presión en mis manos, aferrándote con fuerza a mi cuerpo. Te veo, entre mi aliento agitado y mi respiración entrecortada, veo tu sonrisa y tu lascivia._

 _Cuantas noches van desde que lo hacemos. Cuantas noches son las que te aferras a mi, invadiendo cada parte de mi ser. A veces no comprendo esta realidad ¿Realmente como llegamos a esto?._

 **—Ayato —** susurras débilmente **— estoy aquí…Mírame.**

Desvía la mirada. Sabe que tarde o temprano va a caer en el inevitable sentimentalismo. Intenta cerrar los ojos, pero sabe que no hay opción.

 **— Ayato…Mírame.**

Ayato levanta la mirada levemente. Kaneki sonríe. Es imposible el huir, ambos lo sabían; aquella fina linea que separa el deseo del amor se esta quebrando y ninguno lo evita.

"En el fondo ambos los desean"

 **—Kaneki.**

 **— Ayato.**

La habitación se va inundado de gemidos, el ruido de la cama al chocar contra la pared hace eco en la inmensa habitación.


	2. TOUCH

**Pareja:** Kaneki Ken  & Ayato Kirishima  
 **Anime:** Tokyo Ghoul  
 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

Seduceme y engañame como antes. Ámame como ayer, con mentiras y sonrisas.

Hazme creer que mis labios son los de ella. Di mi nombre cuando estés dentro de mi, pensando en ella.

Entrégame ese amor que nunca fue mio. Aferrate a mis brazos y no te sueltes. Dame los suspiros que le dedicas a mi.  
Tócame como si quisieras tocarla a ella

Pero nunca lo harás.

Porque solo la amas a ella


	3. My Serenade

**Title:** only you

 **Advertencia:** estoy muy sentimental... Pero es por la canción que tiene el mismo nombre

* * *

Ayato difícilmente disfrutaba de las cosas, pero ver las estrellas desde lo alto del edificio y sentir la fría brisa del viento acariciar su rostro era el mayor placer que disfrutaba en soledad, sin embargo hoy era diferente.

 **—Este es tu lugar secreto, Ayato.**

 **—Cierra la boca parche.**

El menor frunce el ceño mostrando su molestia, nunca imagino que aquel intento de ghoul lo hubiera seguido. " _Cual era tu manía de seguirme a todos lados"_ pensó y como si el otro hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos le devolvió una sonrisa.

 **— La respuesta es simple Ayato —** se acercó a paso lento sin apartar su mirada **—A veces el príncipe necesita al dragón y no a su princesa.**

Ayato lo mira confundido, no logra entender las palabras dichas por el ahora albino,afirmando para si mismo que el chico es un caso perdido. Kaneki solo sonríe y en un intento por sentir al menor se recuesta en su hombro.


	4. Zero

**Theme:** Zero

 **Pairing:** KanekixAyato

* * *

Mordió con fuerza sus labios. Su lengua se estremeció al sentir aquel liquido rojizo, ese sabor a oxido y dulce recorrió su boca llenándolo de placer. Quería tenerlo, poseerlo. La sensación de su piel rozar con sus fríos dedos lo estremecían al punto de enloquecer. Ahora comprendía a Tsukiyama; porque él también lo desea, tener esa piel entre sus finos labios. La sensación de desesperación embriaga sus sentidos enloqueciéndolo.

 **―Ayato ―** susurra en un intento por que el mencionado lo mire.


	5. Stay Away

**Titulo** : Stay Away

 **Pairing:** KanekixAyato + Hide

* * *

 **— Mantente Alejado.**

Aun recuerda aquellas frías palabras dichas por el albino. Ayato apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente y frustrado, pero sobre todo dolido.

Porque él pensó muy dentro de si, aunque lo negara, que ambos tenían algo mas que una simple relación de cama. No era amistad ni tampoco amor, era algo intermedio... Pero que equivocado estaba.

Vio a su hermana correr por las frías calles del lugar. Solo ahora se permitió a si mismo llorar en silencio, porqué lo único que tenia era ella.

Kaneki nunca fue suyo.


	6. Silencio

**Titulo:** Silencio

* * *

Ya no habían palabras para describir todo lo que pasaba. Cada noche se repetía lo mismo, las caricias sutiles, los besos desesperados y los encuentro prohibidos cada vez que terminaban el trabajo.

Kaneki sonrio con armargura y tristeza ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? Acaricio suavemente y con mucho cuidado los finos cabellos azules de Ayato.

 **—Di que me amas... Ayato.**


	7. Quédate

**Titulo:** Quédate

* * *

 **— Tú lo haces para protegerla.**

 **— Y yo me quedo para protegerte.**

Kaneki torció sus labios formando una sonrisa sincera. Si Ayato protegía a Touka, él iba a protegerlo.

 **—El dragón no siempre es el malo del cuento.**

 **— De nuevo estas con eso, parche.**

Kaneki sonrie acercándose a Ayato. Sin preguntar, a estas alturas eso no era necesario, besa sus labios.

Ayato se sonroja, frunce el ceño y desvía su mirada.


End file.
